pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY093: Alle Ogen Gericht op de Toekomst!
(Engels: All Eyes on the Future!) is de 93ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 44ste aflevering van het 18de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos. Plot Het is tijd voor het zevende Gym gevecht van Ash tegen de type Gym LeiderOlympia. Ash moet in een dubbelgevecht met zijn Frogadier en Talonflame de twee Meowstic van Olympia verslaan. Zal het Ash lukken om Olympia te verslaan en zijn zevende badge te verdienen. Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Ash en zijn Pokémon zijn klaar voor het dubbelgevecht.Ash staat op het punt om aan zijn Gym gevecht in de Anistar Gym te beginnen. Voor het gevecht vertelt Olympia aan Ash dat hij goed na het verleden moet kijken, wanneer hij beslist wie hij in de toekomst wil zijn. Ash is vastbesloten om zijn zevende badge te verdienen. Vervolgens haalt Olympia haar Meowstic duo uit hun Pokéballen wat betekent dat dit gevecht een dubbelgevecht zal zijn. Ondertussen zijn de assistenten van Professor Sycamore bij de zonnewijzer naar hun kapot apparatuur aan het kijken en ze vertellen dat Olympia belooft heeft om de apparatuur te vervangen. Dan verschijnt team Rocket die zich als TV nieuws team vermomd heeft en ze vragen aan Sophie en Cosette of ze iets over de zonnewijzer willen vertellen. Sophie vertelt dat de energie die van de zonnewijzer afkomt dezelfde is als de energie de vrijkomt tijdens een Mega Evolutie, dit feitje verbaasd Team Rocket. Weer terug in de Anistar Gym staat Ash op het punt om zijn twee Pokémon te kiezen. Ash besluit om zijn Frogadier te gebruiken, Pikachu wil heel graag vechten, maar Ash zegt tegen Pikachu dat hij Talonflame wil gebruiken in plaats van hem. Het gevecht begint en de mannelijke Meowstic gebruikt Helping Hand terwijl de vrouwelijke Meowstic haar Future Sight gebruikt. Ash laat zijn Frogadier Aerial Ace gebruiken en zijn Talonflame laat hij Flame Charge gebruiken, maar de Meowstic weten deze aanval te ontwijken met behulp van hun psychische krachten. Dan zweven de Meowstic met behulp van hun psychische krachten door de lucht en Ash vertelt daarop zijn Pokémon om de bewegingen van de Meowstic in de gaten te houden. Vervolgens laat Ash zijn Talonflame Flame Charge gebruiken op de mannelijke Meowstic terwijl Frogadier zijn Water Pulse op de vrouwelijk Meowstic gebruikt. De mannelijke Meowstic gebruikt Light Screen, waarmee hij beide aanvallen onschadelijk maakt en vervolgens gebruikt de vrouwelijk Meowstic Dark Pulse op Talonflame. De aanval is raak en Talonflame valt daarop naar benden, maar gelukkig weet Frogadier hem op te vangen. Professor Sycamore vertelt de groep dat de gave van het mannetje Prankster moet zijn, omdat hij aanvallen zoals Light Screen kan gebruiken voordat Ash's Pokémon kunnen aanvallen. Dan laat Olympia allebei de Meowstic Psyshock gebruiken. Frogadier en Talonflame proberen deze aanvallen te ontwijken, maar door de gave van het vrouwtje Keen Eye volgen de aanvallen de Pokémon, waardoor Frogadier en Talonflame worden geraakt. Ash wil snel een tegenaanval inzetten, maar dan verschijnt de Future Sight die de vrouwelijk Meowstic aan het begin van de aflevering gebruikt had en weet daarmee Frogadier en Talonflame te raken. Ash krijgt opeens een idee en vraagt Pikachu hem te helpen. Ash laat Talonflame dan Brave Bird gebruiken en laat Frogadier Double Team gebruiken. De Meowstic gebruiken vervolgens Helping Hand en Dark Pulse om de Frogadier dubbelgangers te vernietigen en vervolgens ontstaat er een rookpluim. Vervolgens gebruikt Frogadier Cut op het vrouwtje, maar het vrouwtje houdt deze aanval tegen met Dark Pulse. Dan verschijnt Talonflame opeens uit de rook en weet het vrouwtje te raken met Brave Bird. Daarna gebruikten beide Meowstic Thunder Wave op Talonflame, maar Frogadier springt voor Talonflame waardoor hij verlamd raakt. Dan gebruiken de Meowstic weer Helping Hand en Future Sight en ondertussen begint Pikachu te tellen met behulp van zijn staart. Vervolgens gebruiken beide Meowstic Psyshock, maar Talonflame slaat deze aanvallen terug met zijn Steel Wing. Maar de Psyshock draait zich weer om naar Talonflame, maar gelukkig weet Frogadier deze aanvallen tegen te houden met Water Pulse. Talonflame begint te draaien en raakt vervolgens het mannetje met zijn Steel Wing. Professor Sycamore vertelt de groep dat Light Screen geen effect heeft op physical aanvallen zoals Steel Wing. Ash laat Frogadier vervolgens Aerial Ace gebruiken, maar Frogadier is verlamd waardoor deze aanval niet doorgaat. De vrouwelijke Meowstic gebruikt deze opening om Frogadier te raken met haar Dark Pulse. Frogadier vliegt hierdoor door de lucht en Talonflame weet hem op te vangen. Maar dan raakt de eerdere gebruikte Future Sight Talonflame en Frogadier in de lucht. Pikachu heeft ondertussen de tijd van Future Sight opgemeten. thumb|250px|Ash en zijn Pokémon na de overwinning.Dan gebruiken de Meowstic weer Helping Hand en Future Sight, waarop Pikachu weer begint te tellen. De vrouwelijke Moewstic gebruikt vervolgens Dark Pulse en de mannelijk Meowstic gebruikt Psyshock. Daarop vertelt Ash dat Frogadier op de rug van Talonflame moet springen. Talonflame weet de aanvallen te ontwijken, maar de aanvallen beginnen hem en Frogadier weer te volgen. Talonflame weet de aanvallen meerdere keren te ontwijken en vliegt vervolgens op de Meowstic af, waardoor de aanvallen de Meowstic raken. Vervolgens pakken Frogadier en Talonflame te Meowstic vast en wanneer Pikachu aangeeft dat Future Sight eraan zit te komen, gooien Frogadier en Talonflame de Meowstic in de lucht waardoor hun door Future Sight worden geraak. Dan laat Olympia de Meowsitc Psyshock gebruiken, daarop laat Ash Frogadier Cut gebruiken, maar Frogadier is nog verlamd en kan niet bewegen. Gelukkig weet Talonflame Frogadier op te pakken voordat de aanval Frogadier weet te raken. Dan gebruiken de Meowstic weer Helping Hand en Dark Pulse. Talonflame en Frogadier worden ingesloten door Psyshock en Dark Pulse, waarop Talonflame Flame Charge gebruikt en beide aanvallen onschadelijk weet te maken. Vervolgens gebruikt Talonflame nog een keer Flame Charge en weet hij het vrouwtje uit te schakelen. Dan gebruikt Frogadier Cut, maar deze aanval mist zijn doel. Daarop laat Ash Frogadier Water Pulse gebruiken, maar Frogadier is verlamd en kan alleen de waterbal vormen en niet gooien. De mannelijk Meowstic gebruikt daarop snel Psyshock, maar Frogadier weet deze aanvallen tegen te houden met de waterbal die hij in zijn hand heeft. Frogadier's waterbal is ondertussen zo sterk geworden dat hij Water Pulse kan gebruiken en het mannetje weet uit te schakelen. Ash heeft het gevecht gewonnen Na het gevecht vertelt Olympia dat Ash en zijn Pokémon één waren tijdens het gevecht. olympia vertelt ook dat tijdens de laatste aanval van Frogadier ze een grote liefde tussen Ash en Frogadier opmerkte en dat Frogadier en Ash tot grote hoogte zullen stijgen, maar deze liefde zal wel oprecht moeten zijn want anders dreigt er een groot gevaar. Dan geeft Olympia Ash de Psychic Badge. Wat later bij de zonnewijzer vraagt Professor Sycamore aan Olympia over de grote crisis van Kalos. Olympia vertelt de Professor dat een grote groene vlam Kalos opslokte en dreigde de mensen en Pokémon in dat vuur mee te nemen. Olympia vertelt ook dat Professor Sycamore en Ash en zijn vrienden een grote rol zullen spelen net zoals de slechteriken die de zonnewijzer wouden stelen. De volgende dag geeft Professor Sycamore bij het Pokémon Center Ash en Serena een nieuwe Pokédex. Dan besluit Ash op advies van Serena om naar de Snowbelle City te reizen voor zijn volgende Gym Badge. Ondertussen in de Anistar City Gym krijgt Olympia een andere visioen over de diepe groene ogen. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Het Dubbelgevecht tussen Ash en Olympia, de Anistar Gym Leader, begint net. Olympia’s sterke team van Meowstic lijkt onverslaanbaar, met hun combinatie van Helpende Hand (een ondersteunende zet) en Toekomst Blik (een vertraagde aanval). Maar zodra Ash de strategie van Olympia door heeft, neemt alles een andere wending! Hij vraagt Pikachu om de timing van het uitstel van Toekomst Blik bij te houden en met die informatie, leidt hij zijn Talonflame en Frogadier om de Meowstic recht op het pad van hun eigen aanval te sturen! Ash pakt de overwinning en daarmee, de Paranormale badge! Onze helden gaan dan op weg naar Snowbelle City, waar Ash zijn laatste Gym badge hoopt te winnen die hij nodig heeft om mee te doen aan de Kalos League. Ondertussen waarschuwt Olympia voor een toekomstige crisis die de hele Kalos regio bedreigt! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Gave *Prankster *Keen Eye Items *Psychic Badge Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Klefki *In plaats van een normale Preview, is er een preview te zien voor Pocket Monster: XY&Z. *Mega V(Volt) is te horen tijdens deze aflevering. *Dit is de laatste aflevering van het achttiende seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos. *Deze aflevering is vergelijkbaar met de aflevering Sterk Als Een Solrock. **In allebei de aflevering vecht Ash om zijn zevende Badge en beide Gyms zijn type Gyms. **Beide Gym Gevechten waren Dubbel Gevechten. **Ash gebruikt in beide Gym Gevechten een type Pokémon. **Alleen de type is volledig geëvolueerd. *Jessie en James lijken heel veel op Gabby en Ty, wanneer ze als verslaggevers vermomt zijn. *Dit is de laatste aflevering van Pocket Monsters: XY. Galerij XY093-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Ash VS Olympia.png|Ash VS Olympia Ash met zijn Psychic Badge.png|Ash met de Psychic Badge Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY: Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos (Seizoen 18) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)